Destins brisés IX : L'honneur perdu
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Il n'est pas toujours simple d'être un Malefoy. Parce que contrairement à ce que pense les gens, l'argent ne fait pas tout et que l'amour ne s'achète pas.


**Disclaimer :**** vous pensez réellement que je me contenterais de poster sur si j'étais J. K. Rowling ? Bien sûr que non, à sa place, je tenterais de m'en faire le plus d'argent possible. Et si j'étais elle, Drago Malefoy serait gay. Mais c'est un autre point.**

**Le titre est un proverbe français qui s'applique magnifiquement à cette famille – à mon humble avis.**

**En espérant que Scorpius vous plaise !**

* * *

**L'HONNEUR PERDU NE SE RETROUVE PLUS.**

Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy était un garçon blond, d'un blond qui tirait affreusement sur le blanc, ce qui lui faisait toujours paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il avait des yeux marrons, la seule trace maternelle sur son doux visage. Petit pour son âge, assez maigre malgré toutes les bonnes choses que lui faisaient manger ses grands-mères. Il était un enfant absolument normal, qui aimait sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques boueuses et tirer sur la queue du chat quand bien même on le lui avait interdit. Il hurlait pour ne pas faire la sieste, et cachait ses légumes pour faire croire qu'il les avait mangés.

Non, rien en Scorpius n'aurait pu faire penser qu'il était différent des autres enfants. Cependant, le jeune garçon était un sorcier. Et pas n'importe lequel des sorciers. Il était l'unique héritier de la famille Malefoy, une vieille famille très importante. Et en tant qu'héritier, il se devait d'être parfaitement bien éduqué et très au fait des grandes actions familiales. Or, qui de mieux que les grands-parents pour discourir des heures durant sur les faits d'armes plus ou moins anciens du clan ?

Scorpius allait donc régulièrement chez les parents de sa mère, Hector et Luisa Greengrass. Il aimait bien être invité là-bas, parce que ses aïeuls le laissaient relativement libre, et que Mamie Luisa faisait un excellent chocolat chaud lorsqu'il pleuvait dehors. Luisa, de plus, parlait espagnol, une langue que le petit Scorpius trouvait magnifique et qui lui faisait pensé à une berceuse, même en prose. Hector et Luisa avaient tout un tas d'anecdotes à raconter, et la plupart étaient très drôles – si drôles que Scorpius devait se retenir pour ne pas s'uriner dessus quand il riait avec eux. Et parfois, sa tante Daphné venait, avec son copain du moment, et sa fillette adoptée, Marley. La petite avait un prénom étrange, mais elle était sympathique et n'avait qu'un an de moins que son cousin – ce qui en faisait d'excellents camarades de jeu.

De temps en temps, rarement, Scorpius allait chez les parents de son papa, ceux dont il tenait le nom, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Grand-père Lucius était un homme froid et distant, et Scorpius avait entendu sa maman dire qu'il avait fait de la prison – le petit bonhomme ne savait pas ce qu'était une "prison", mais au ton de sa maman, il savait que c'était très mauvais et que ça rentrait sûrement dans la liste des choses à éviter absolument. Narcissa était très belle, d'autant que puisse juger un gamin de cinq ans, et même si elle ne savait pas faire les chocolats chauds, elle était douée pour bercer les petits garçons et les endormir.

Mais Scorpius préférait la petite maison chaleureuse des Greengrass au manoir glacé des Malefoy – et il savait intuitivement que son papa et sa maman estimaient qu'il était mieux d'aller chez Papy Hector et Mamie Luisa que chez Grand-père Lucius et Grand-mère Narcissa. Toutefois, ce genre de réfléxion ne marche que lorsqu'on est enfant et que notre monde s'arrête aux limites imposées par nos parents. Quand on est adolescent, on tente de percer ces limites. Et Scorpius avait un acte de rébellion tout trouvé : aller voir Lucius et Narcissa, au grand dam de ses parents.

Cela commença avec des visites de moins en moins espacés au manoir du Wiltshire. Puis des lettres échangées entre le garçon et sa grand-mère – Drago et Astoria ne surent jamais si Lucius n'avait pas écrit à Scorpius ou bien si leur fils leur avait caché ses lettres-là. Cela se termina quand Astoria, voulant empêcher son fils de continuer cette relation qu'elle jugeait malsaine, finit par le faire fuguer au Manoir Malefoy. Oh, Scorpius rentra, bien sûr, mais sa relation avec ses parents ne fut plus jamais la même.

Dans le Wiltshire, Scorpius apprit que la Magie Noire était mauvaise, et les descriptions faites par Lucius le pétrifièrent encore plus que les histoires d'horreur contées par son cher Albus les nuits de lune noire dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Simplement car Lucius avait vécu la Magie Noire alors qu'Albus ne racontait que des histoires entendues – souvent, elles venaient de James, qui lui-même les tenait de son oncle Georges. Narcissa lui racontait les guerres contre Voldemort, leurs mauvais choix, sa volonté de sauver Drago, son amour pour ses sœurs – alors que l'une était morte et que l'autre ne voulait plus lui parler. Lucius lui faisait jurer de ne jamais s'engager sur la voix qu'il avait lui-même suivie, en lui expliquant avec nombre d'exemples que c'était la plus mauvaise chose à faire.

Il promettait, mais écoutait avidement les intrigues, la vie au Manoir pendant la deuxième guerre, comment Narcissa s'était blanchie en s'inquiétant pour Drago et en laissant la vie sauve à Potter, comment Lucius s'était senti mal à Azkaban, même après que les Détraqueurs furent partis.

Il s'entendait bien avec Narcissa, qui avait plein d'anecdotes sur son père, et ne craignait plus autant Lucius que dans son enfance. Bien qu'il lui reste ce souvenir d'une nuit froide où il avait demandé qui était celui qui était à l'origine de ces guerres qui avaient déchirées son monde, le monde des sorciers. « Et bien, c'est Tu-sais-qui qui en est à l'origine » lui avait répondu doucement Narcissa ; « Non, justement, je ne sais pas qui » avait répondu sincèrement et avec tout l'aplomb de ses quatre ans Scorpius. Lucius avait juré – ce qui était interdit s'était dit le petit garçon avec des grands yeux – et marmonné sur le manque de connaissances de son petit-fils, sa femme l'avait interrompu en disant que ce n'était pas à eux d'en parler.

Longtemps, cette question l'avait taraudée, jusqu'à sa septième année et le cours sur les guerres contre Voldemort – Albus était d'accord avec lui, comment pouvait-on avoir peur de quelqu'un au nom si ridicule ? Rose Weasley, en classe avec eux, les avait tancés en leur disant qu'il fallait recontextualisé la peur du personnage, et qu'un pseudonyme, aussi loufoque fut-il, n'était que l'écran derrière lequel on se cachait, ce qu'Albus avait traduit par la peur du Lord qui avait entraîné la peur de son stupide surnom, et le professeur Binns leur avait dit de se taire – en se trompant dans leurs noms de famille.

Longtemps après ses années à Poudlard, quand il fut lui aussi grand-père, il repensa à ces moments privilégiés, qui l'avait poussé à devenir un défenseur des Moldus – et professeur d'Études des Moldus à Poudlard. Enfant, quand il demandait ce qu'était l'honneur, Luisa le regardait singulièrement et lui répondait après un long moment de silence que c'était une chose qu'on ne pouvait retrouver après l'avoir perdu. Vieux, heureux et entouré, il se dit qu'il avait restauré l'honneur perdu des Malefoy. Ils avaient retrouvé leur place de choix dans le monde sorcier.

Il avait restauré l'honneur des Malefoy et avait été plus heureux que ne l'avait été n'importe lequel de ses ancêtres. Et il avait introduit du sang moldu dans la lignée des Malefoy, la libérant du carcan des traditions obsolètes et des imprécations de consanguinité qui l'oppressaient depuis des siècles.


End file.
